Marvel Roulette
by SilverInk.IvoryQuill
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots including sometimes pretty unusual pairings. The characters are Marvel of some kind, mostly Avengers. Genre and rating may vary. The stories are mostly inspired by songs. The last pairing is Philinda
1. Closer (Double Black)

**I decided to do a one-shot series with random pairings all through the Marvel universe. It is mostly about characters out of Avengers but X-Men and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.** **characters will also make random appearances.**

 **The selection of the characters is quite random. Promps are songs randomly selected by shuffling my playlists. The range goes from friendship to quick encounters to romance.**

 **However I am happy to accept any promp (song or not) or suggestion for a pairing.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Closer** or **Meeting again**

Song: Closer by The Chainsmokers

Pairing: Double Black (Black Widow x Black Panther)

Genre: Romance

Setting: slightly AU, before BP and potentially WS

"Nakia, I really don't feel like going out right now", T'Challa groaned into his phone. He was tired, he was bruised and he really couldn't be bothered moving off his bed right now. However, his ex-girlfriend didn't really seem to care. She had been calling three times now, trying to get him to go down to the bar of the hotel where they were currently staying. "Please T'Challa, I want some drinks and I could use some company as well", the woman kept on trying to convince him. Silently cursing as all his muscles seemed to protest, the prince got up and changed into a clean dress shirt and dark jeans. Checking his reflection in the mirror, he was quite satisfied with what he saw. He closed the door behind him and made his way down the elegant staircase to the hotel lobby, then to the bar. The dark-skinned girl was nowhere to be seen, it was confusing. Why call him here and then run off? He knew she could be mean sometimes but right now there was really no reason for it. Just when he was about to take out his phone and call her again, a woman who had been sitting on a bar stool turned around. Green eyes bore into brown ones and he felt his heart stutter in his chest.

She was still as beautiful as the day she had run off and gone radio silent, a dark moonless night four years ago. He still remembered waking up alone. And now she was here, sitting at the bar not doing anything, just looking pretty. Even though she was great at covering up her true thoughts and feelings, he could sense that she recognised him too. But instead of making a move, she was waiting patiently for him to go first. Like a spider, like a black widow. Sure, he could just leave, but something drew him back to her, to that enigma that was Talia Romes. Or whatever her name was. Any thought of Nakia forgotten, he moved closer, like a predator chasing his prey. But was he really the predator here? Or was that the woman in front of him?

Taking a seat on a stool next to her, his eyes never left hers. "Talia", he started, not knowing what else to say. "Prince T'Challa", she replied smoothly, "I've heard you had quite an adventurous day." She leaned forward and touched the bruise on his left cheekbone. It was so short and soft, like the wing of a butterfly, that he wasn't sure if it had actually happened. He shrugged his shoulder. "Somebody wanted to get to me, but I'll live." The woman nodded thoughtfully. "So I was told. I am glad you are okay though", she added, seeming surprised herself that she just said that. "Why would you care?", the man asked, anger slipping into his voice, "you left in the middle of the night without any explanation. It didn't look as if you cared." Now the woman gave him a small sad smile. "I had already stayed longer than I should. And I never give reasons. I couldn't make an exception." When she saw his frown, she added:" Even though I would have liked to."

After a short silence, the prince started again. "Did you know I was here?" She just nodded. "You did a good job keeping it low, but even then one can find you. I was in the area and thought I might say hello." Who was this woman and who was she working for? T'Challa started to look around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Nakia- but nothing. Talia smiled slightly. "Nakia won't come, she promised me not to interrupt our...conversation." Emitting a low growl, the prince stared her down. "What have you done to her.?" "Nothing, I just asked her for this favour. She still owes me one. Call her if you must."

Something told him she was not lying but to be sure, he called his partner. Nakia picked up after the first ring. "So how is your date going?", she asked, sounding unbelievably smug. "You okay?", the prince asked in return, genuinely confused. "Yeah, I'm okay but you have to air some dirty laundry I think", she answered, "have fun with Nat!" Then she ended the call, leaving behind a slightly helpless prince. He looked at the redhead, finding her sipping a martini. "Okay, maybe we should start at the beginning. I am Natasha", she said, offering him a hand. Now he had two possibilities: Accepting her offer or just leave. And always wonder who she was and what they could have been. "T'Challa, nice to meet you", he answered, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. She could not hide the shiver that ran over her arms and he bit back a smirk. Good to know that he still had this effect on her.

* * *

Stumbling into the hotel room, he pressed her against the closest wall while kicking the door shut at the same time. She moaned when he kissed her hardly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him as close as possible. When they broke apart to breathe, they were both panting heavily, pupils wide with desire. Natasha was beautiful and so small against his broad frame, but even in his current state his instincs told him that she was dangerous. He was playing with fire and he loved every second of it. His hands skimmed over her arms up to the small straps of her emerald dress, teasing. He kissed his way from her mouth to her collarbone and to his delight, she tilted her head to the side, allowing him better access. Her hands were wandering into his short hair, messing it up while he pulled the straps down with his teeth. "So impatient my prince", Natasha practically purred while trying to maintain as much physical contact as possible. The Wakandian turned her around so swiftly that she had to brace her hands against the wall not to fall. Slowly, he pulled the zipper down until the dress moved past her hips and pooled around her feet. Controllng every move, the assassin turned and stepped towards him again. Her fingertips traced the shape of his collar bones until they fisted into his shirt. "I hope you are not too attached to this", she murmured before simply ripping it, sending buttons fly everywhere. A bit startled, T'Challa stared at her, then he picked her up and carried her through the suite to the bedroom. Her crimson hair looked beautiful splayed out over the silky white sheets, like a flame threatening to consume him. They had been at this point before and it had brought him a lot of heartache, but she had also ruined him in the best of ways. If he could have her only one more time - Well, he would be a fool not to take this chance. Sure, she would be gone in the morning. But he would make damn sure that Natasha remembered that night.

"Woman, you fucked me up", he murmered when they were drifting in the afterglow, her head on his chest. "And not only literally. I never forgot you." Natasha was so quiet that he thought she must be sleeping, until she raised her head to look him in the eye. "I'm not relationship material", she admitted quietly, "I am not who you should stick around with." Just when he wanted to respond, a phone ringed. Suddenly a 100% alert, Natasha jumped up and ran over to the door where her purse and her phone had ended up. The prince slowly made his way towards her, trying to keep his eyes fixed on her face and not wander to the hickeys that now decorated the rest of her body. Natasha was in professional mode, it sounded as if she was getting orders as she answered with "copy that" a few times. When she finished the call, she looked at him, deadly serious. "T'Challa we have to go. Now! Other even more dangerous people want to get to you. They know your exact location. We have to get you to a safehouse. I will inform Nakia as well. There is only one advantage for us: They don't know I am with you." When the redhead smiled evily, the prince raised an eyebrow. "How can I trust you? I have no idea who you really are!" "I guess I deserve that. But I am with S.H.I.E.L.D. and our job is to protect important people such as you." Out of her purse she pulled a badge and showed it to him. "And currently I am your best shot to survive. Now get dressed, we really have to move!"

He didn't know why, but somehow he didn't think she was lying. When he was dressed and turned around, his jaw dropped. Natasha had pulled some of his clothes out of the wardrobe and put them on. "What?", she asked, not the least bit ashamed, "do you think fighting in a dress is easier?" To be fair, he had never thought that a woman with loose sweatpants, a shirt tucked into them and high heels could look so sexy that he would like to do really dirty things to her. Again. She picked up her purse and took a gun out of it. People looked at them a bit weirdly when they basically ran through the lobby and outside. Natasha grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a dark SUV. "Get inside, I'll drive!" She drove the way she had kissed him before: Dirty, fast and without looking around.

They parked in an empty street and got out, then he followed her around a corner. Once in front of a grey house in a small alleyway, the agent knocked three times. The door opened straight away and revealed the African spy standing in the doorway. Nakia urged them inside, but the Russian stayed where she was. "No, I am going after that guy. You stay here. I'll be back soon." Before the prince could do anything else, she had already disappeared into the night. He was genuinely concerned about her but tried not to let it show. Instead he turned to his companion. "What do you know about her?" Nakia shrugged her shoulders. "Next to nothing. Works for S.H.I.E.L.D. now, KGB before. I think her last name is Romanoff. That's all." They sat in silence on the mattress that lay in one of the mostly empty rooms. The sun was already rising when someone kocked at the door. In an instant, T'Challa was on his feet and opened the door.

Natasha walked in, barefoot and bruised but otherwise she didn't seem to be harmed severely. When she noticed the look the prince gave her, she rolled her eyes. "I'm okay, he only killed my shoes. But you should see the other guy. S.H.I.E.L.D. will deal with the clean-up so you are good to go." Nakia grinned at the other two. "I am going back to the hotel and catch up on some sleep. Have fun you two. T'Challa you know when the flight leaves." Laughing lightly, she walked out on the street.

"Is this what you call a safehouse?", the prince broke the silence, pointing at the small chamber they were standing in. Nat just shrugged her shoulders. "Best address in this part of the city. Also you haven't seen the secret storage. So what are you going to do now?" Instead of an answer, he covered her mouth with his, kissing her passionately. His hands were roaming over her body as if to make sure that she was really with him. After a while of making out like teenagers, Natasha pulled away. "Come on let's go somewhere else. Agents might come and check the safehouse and I'd rather not traumatize the rookies for the rest of their lives." He gave her a predatory smirk and nodded, opening the door. On the way to the car they were holding hands, fingers firmly interlaced.

Even though the plan had been to drive back to the hotel, they somehow ended up on the backseat of the SUV, Natasha in his lap. Her (or rather his shirt) on the floor. Kissing his way down her neck, he nipped at her shoulder. He really liked the tattoo she had got during the last four years. Now, she would also have his mark there tomorrow. "Your majesty, aren't we a bit too old to get caught screwing a girl in the back of a car?", Natasha asked, laughing. After a short silence, the prince pulled her even closer. "Darling, I think you could never grow older! And who says we are going to get caught?"

* * *

 **I hope you liked this first one-shot with a rather unusual pairing. Let me know what you think and who else you'd like to see (together).**


	2. Airplanes (Agent with a SHIELD)

**Back with another one-shot.**

 **I selected it by blindly tapping on a list of Marvel characters.**

 **I hope you enjoy it, here the song was really just an inspiration and not the plotline.**

 **Thank you so much Dreamer for your feedback!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

 **Airplanes** or **Stuck in the friendzone**

Song: Airplanes by B.o.B. feat. Hayley Williams

Characters: Steve Rogers and Phil Coulson

Genre: Friendship

Pretty much AU, after Winter Soldier, Coulson visits Steve to give him some information

When somebody knocked at his door at six in the morning, Steve got suspicious. After what had just happened (HYDRA and such) it was definitely better to be careful. Grabbing a gun in the way to the door, he looked through the key hole. And froze. Outside a man was standing, wearing suit and tie and impatiently tapping with his foot. The thing was - he had seen that man die. On the other hand, Fury had died too and was still alive, so who knew. Slowly he opened the door.

"Steve Rogers, this visit might come as a surprise to you, but I have something you might want", the agent said, handing the stunned man a folder. When Steve opened It, he saw pictures of Bucky and also of him as the Winter Soldier next to paragraphs of information. "Where did you get that from and how do you know I am looking for Bucky?", the Captain asked. Had Natasha told him? It hurt a bit to think that she had known Coulson was alive and never told him.

The agent just smiled. "I had heard about what happened at the Triskelion so I did some more research. Somebody told me you wanted to find Barnes and I let one of my team do some digging. She is an amazing hacker, maybe even better than Romanoff." It was awkward standing in front of his apartment like that. His mother would be upset by his lack of manners! "Would you like to come in?", he asked politely. "Only if it is no inconvenience", the other man answered, looking at Steve's sweatpants and t-shirt. "It's okay, no worries." He moved to the side and shut the door behind the agent. "Do you drink coffee?", the soldier wanted to know. "Yes please, with milk", Coulson said, looking pleased.

After quickly getting changed, Steve walked into the living room with two cups of hot drinks. "Seems as if nobody can kill S.H.I.E.L.D. agents", he commented. " Well I was dead but Fury decided the world still needs me. I am not so sure but now that I am already here I can as well use that chance." He was quite right, Steve realised, and maybe if he thought more like that he wouldn't feel so out of place in the 21st century. "At least you are back in the same decade." Coulson smiled sadly. "That is true, but there are always side effects. I had to learn it the hard way. Life is what it is, we have to keep going. And try to do as much good as we can." "And protect the people we love", Steve added after a moment. Then he blushed slightly.

Coulson sat down. "Is there something you are not telling me Rogers?", he asked, smirking. Now Captain America blushed even more. He didn't even know why, he hardly knew the agent and it definitely wasn't his business. But somehow he had changed and made him want to tell him the truth. A truth he had shared with nobody. "Yeah, there is this girl I like. But she is far out of my league", he admitted quietly. "Out of the league for Captain America? Then she must be really special!" Steve blushed again. "She is. Intelligent, courageous, fierce..." Coulson seemed a bit concerned now. "Are you working with her by any chance?", he asked carefully. The other man nodded. "Yes. Will you tell me now that having another agent as a girlfriend is a bad idea?"

"I don't know. Maybe it is. I have a couple on my team who got divorced over the job. On the other hand, relationships with civilians hardly work out either. So I think it is potato potahto. If she likes you too -" "But I don't know if she does. It is so hard to get a read on her." Why was he telling the agent all that? No idea, but it felt good to get it off his chest. "I hope it is not Romanoff", Coulson commented "then you are really in for the big risk." A bit confused Steve shook his head. "No, of course not. She is just a friend, a partner. Crushing on my partner would be even worse!" He didn't miss Coulson's reaction, just a small shadow ghosting over his face. "Oh I am sorry. Did that happen to you?" The agent sighed. "As you are being honest with me I will be honest with you. I am not sure but I might like a woman. However, she is my best friend and partner and currently getting back together with her ex-husband", he summarised.

"We both really need shooting stars to make a wish", Steve snorted. "I only get airplanes I think. Even though an airplane with her would be fine with me as well", Coulson attempted to light the conversation. "My... she loves to fly, she is the best pilot I know." "You really love her." It was a statement, not a question. "Probably. But as I said, she is taken. What about yours?"

That was kind of an embarrassing question because he really didn't know. "We never talked about our private life", he murmered, cheeks red again. "So it's not little Carter", Phil deduced, "you would have noticed a man coming and going. So who does that leave... given I know her. What is likely... oh my god please tell me you are not serious!" The agent looked a mixture between shocked and amused. "Maria? Really?" " Yeah, I know that she is not my league, no need to tell me that. An amazing agent. And my boss." "Not anymore, and you know that. You are both no S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, you never really were anyway. You could date her. She might kick your ass but it would be worth it." Steve looked at him in disbelief. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Despite the serious situation, Coulson started to laugh. "Hill and me? Never ever! We are so deep in the friendzone that we will never dig our way out of that. No worries, she is all yours. For what it is worth, I don't think she has anybody else. And she loves classics such as Lola. And you are a classic so that is a match made in heaven." After his little speech he had totally confused the soldier. "Who the heck is Lola?" "Oh, yeah, Lola is my car. She is beautiful. Hill nearly wrecked her." "Did she? Wow, didn't see that one coming. And you are still friends?" "We are friends again, yeah. I mean I was pissed because she struck a deal with the government and sold out a base but then she helped my to kick the shit out of them and to track a mole I had on my team. And this son of a bitch had a no-strings-attached affair with my girl. Who unfortunately isn't my girl. And at the same time he flirted with the girl who is like a daughter to me."

Steve looked slightly dumbstrucked. "Okay I am definitely not the only one with issues. Seems as shooting stars are really overdue."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! As I am such a CaptainHill and Philinda shipper I included those. For all Romanogers fans - you can just mentally swap Nat with Maria ;)**

 **Which other couples or promps would you like to see? Let me know!**


	3. Legendary (Part 1) (Clintasha)

**This one-shot was developed while I was standing on the open deck of a ferry listening to music on my headphone and trying not to be seasick. It was also partly written during that time as a distraction.**

 **I have to admit the pairing is not really surprising but I have never written anything about that ship so I thought why not? ;) There are a few characters in the story that arent directly associated with the Avengers. Any thoughts who they might be? They are Marvel after all.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel and neither "Legendary", that belongs to Welshly Arms**

* * *

 **Legendary** or **The flashmob** or **Shipping a ship on a ship (Part 1)**

 _Song: Lengendary by Welshly Arms_

 _Characters: Clintasha and heaps of cameos_

 _Genre: Romance_

 _AU where Clint has to go on a business trip on a ferry_

Clint Barton hated ships. Why his company that had neverending resources made him go from France to England on a ferry was a mystery for him. For fucks sake, there were flights from Paris to Glasgow! But no, he had to take a rental car and drive to Calais. Then take the night ferry to Newcastle. Then take another car and drive up to Glasgow. Then search for a parking space... It sucked! Therefore his mood was incredibly down when he put his dufflebag in his tiny room. Fortunately he was in one of the upper decks so at least he had a window. Being bored he decided to wander around the ship.

After a while, he found his way to the upper deck. The kids downstairs had just been annoying, a British school class apparently, all spoiled little brats that threw their stuff around and wouldn't shut up no matter what the teachers did. Upstairs it was calmer, only very few people were sitting on the plastic chairs or at the round tables that were fixed on the deck. It was a bit windy but one could still hear other people talk and had no problems standing straight. He walked over to the rail, mentally calculating how many people would survive if they crashed an iceberg. It sounded mean and morbid but he was pissed off and couldn't care less. After he had found out that he would probably die in case of an emergency, he looked around.

Watching people had always been a hobby of his, therefore the nickname "hawkeye". It was also part of the reason why he was such a good reporter, he just had an eye for interesting situations. Since he had started at S.H.I.E.L.D., he had worked his way up to be one of the most succesful members. Only Maria Hill did top him from time to time, that was why she had got the job as deputy chief editor of the magazine for Society, Home, International Affairs, Entertainment, Lifestyle and Design. Also she was better at following orders. And now sending him to Glasgow to write about an art exhibition. Though he had to admit, those people on the sun deck were interesting. Two teenagers were sitting on plastic chairs, checking messages on their phones. The boy and the girl looked quite similar, probably related, maybe twins. A broad shouldered, blonde man was playing around with a camera, obviously taking photos of a couple consisting of a dark haired pretty young woman and a man with hair the colour of sand, probably in his mid-twenties. They were joking and striking "Titanic"-poses. Feeling a bit sad, Clint thought back to the last time he had been with somebody. That had been so long ago, unbelievable! It wasn't as if he didn't want to have someone special in his life, it somehow just didn't happen.

A woman was sitting on one of the tables now, her hair black and red in an ombré-style, arguing with a man who was standing in front of her. At one pointhe seemed to be lost for words because he decided to shut her up by kissing her senseless. "Ugh, you're gross!", a male voice suddenly called out to them while the photographer quickly took a snapshot and then looked away, blushing. Another man was entering the scene, stopping next to the table. His brown hair was swept to the side in this I-don't-give-a-fuck-style that women found so hot and he moved with the confidence of a man who knew that he was attractive. What was most special however was his black metal hand. Or maybe it was just a glove. Or a really good tattoo.

"Okay bro, but could you please piss off now?", table-guy said, apparently not happy about being disturbed. For a moment, it seemed as if metal-hand-guy wanted to argue, but them he just shrugged and walked to the side, looking out over the waves. He coud have fooled nearly anybody but Clint recognized the subtle tension in the man's shoulders. Like a wolf before he pounced. Suddenly, a little kid was walking into the scene, putting up what looked like an old-fashioned radio. When Clint took a closer look he saw it was in reality a Bluetooth speaker, connected to the kid's phone. The teenager stood back, looking a bit lost in his flower shirt. But then the music started to play and Clint forgot everything else.

 _Take a look around me_  
 _Taking pages from a magazine_

Table-guy suddenly got up, taking his girl with him, they were placing themselves in the middle of the sun deck in front of the tables. Clint realized that the photographer had turned and was now filming them. The two teenagers had put their phones away, seeming excited.

 _Been looking for the answer_  
 _Ever since we were seventeen_

To his utter surprise, the boy and the girl got up and she shrugged off the scarf she had worn on top of her jacket. Now they were standing in front of the oldest, as if they were a mirror. They even wore the same clothing, black jeans and leather jackets over red shirts of different styles.

 _You know the truth can be a weapon_  
 _To fight this world of ill intentions_

Metal-hand-guy had slowly made his way over and stepped now in the middle. He had put off his jacket, now it was obvious he had a whole metal arm. His t-shirt was black, he quite stuck out in the middle.

 _A new answer to the same question_  
 _How many times will you learn the same lesson?_

The group moved perfectly in sync, it was amazing. More and more people came and formed an audience around them. Suddenly, someone pushed past Clint. He looked down and straight into the most amazing pair of green eyes he had ever seen. Her hair was crimson red and curly, shining in the evening light. Suddenly, the performance froze.

 _I think they got it all wrong_  
 _We just got to hold on_  
 _And on, and on, and on_

As soon as the redhead started to move, Clint could see nothing else. Her style was so different, more ballett or modern dance than hip-hop and it was reflected in her outfit as well: A short red dress with slits on both sides. Nude shoes that made her look like she was barefoot completed the ensemble.

 _'Cause we're gonna be legends_  
 _Gonna get their attention_  
 _What we're doing here ain't just scary_  
 _It's about to be legendary_

She danced with so much passion it could bring you tears, making you believe every single line. Jumping, twirling, posing - she could do it all to perfection.

 _Yeah we're gonna be legends_  
 _Gonna teach 'em all a lesson_  
 _Got this feeling that we're so sweet caring_  
 _It's about to be legendary_

In a moment, she shredded the illusion of innocent when she was joined by the rest of her crew. Without any effort she switched into their style, still performing to the point but more dirty. It must have been enough to get Clint's fantasies going for at least a month.

 _This is what we came for_  
 _And we couldn't want it anymore_

However the crew was still not complete. During the next lines the Titanic-couple joined them, also wearing black and red like the first two couples. It looked amazing, the black haired women and table- and titanic-guys on the outside and the kids, metal and beautiful in the middle.

 _Could never turn back now_  
 _Got to leave it all on the floor_

 _Been dreaming of the payoff_  
 _Through the struggles and the trade-offs_  
 _Write in truth heading on the way up_  
 _Tell them the truth but they think it's just made up_

They started a mixture between latin and ballroom dance that looked utterly amazing. They were talking with their bodies while they separated and got together again. There was chemistry between three of the couples and a deep warmth between the kids that was touching Clints very soul.

While the beautiful dancer in the dress performed a short pas de deux with her partner, the other women stepped onto the table in the background. Even though he had no right to, Clint was instantly jealous of the close way his dream girl and metal-arm-guy danced. They just looked a bit too cosy for his taste. But It wasn't his business anyway.

 _'Cause we're gonna be legends_  
 _Gonna get their attention_  
 _What we're doing here ain't just scary_  
 _It's about to be legendary_

Everybody caught their breaths when the three jumped down, performing a salto each. Their partners caught them with total security and went on throwing them around. The rest of the performance passed in a blurr, changes of style occurred again additionally to several solo parts. While the kids were amazing and also the girl that came last made you catch your breath when two guys basically catapulted her in the air, his main attention was focussed on a pair of green eyes. During the whole performance he had the feeling she was looking at him from time to time, but that might as will be his imagination.

 _Yeah we're gonna be legends_  
 _Gonna get their attention_  
 _What we're doing here ain't just scary_  
 _It's about to be legendary_  
 _Yeah we're gonna be legends_  
 _Gonna teach 'em all a lesson_  
 _Got this feeling that we're so sweet caring_  
 _It's about to be legendary_

This group didn't have to do a big finale but they did it any way with moves even more complicated and defined. In the end, seven were all spread out either sitting or standing on or in front of the benches while the angel in the red dress stood on the table, somehow stealing everybody the show. The audience clapped when they assembled and hugged each other and Clint knew two things for sure: He had to meet her and he had his next story.

Slowly, he made his way over but before he was near enough, the red-head turned to the photographer and threw her arms around his neck. He chuckled and lifted the younger woman up. Were they a thing? He had rather expected metal-arm-guy to be her man. "Hey Nat, I'm getting jealous!", the man in question called over. The blonde man blushed and put her down again while she just smirked. But instead of making a move at the woman, the dark haired man hugged the photographer. After a moment, they pulled apart and he seemed to whisper something that made them grin like idiots. Then the dancer pulled the other one in and they started to heavily make out. "Bucky, Steve, stop it you are traumatizing the kids!", the slightly Asian woman called while covering the younger girl's yes. Her partner however snuck up on her and suddenly had his hands wrapped around her waist. "Oh my goodness you are all so sappy!", the red-head complained, "always showing me what I am missing!"

That was interesting, apparently she didn't have a partner. Clint approached her further. "Excuse me, but I can't help it. My name is Clint Barton and I am a reporter for S.H.I.E.L.D. You were absolutely amazing and I would love to write an article about you. Would that be alright?" The woman smiled again in that breathtaking way, then she called out to the others. "Hey guys, seems we get our publicity after all!"

* * *

 **Originally this was planned as a one-shot but then became a bit longer than I had thought. So I decided it, the next part will come soon!**


	4. Legendary (Part 2) (Clintasha)

**Hello guys,**

 **Here is the promised second part of "Roulette Legendary". It is a bit shorter but I really wanted to finish the story.**

 **Thank you so much Dreamer for your comment!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Marvel and neither "Legendary" by Welsh Armies**

* * *

 **Legendary too** or **Behind the scenes** or **Shipping a ship on a ship (Part 2)**

Song: Legendary by Welsh Armies

Characters: Clintasha

Genre: Romance

AU where Clint, a reporter, was captivated by a dancer's performance and now wants to interview her and her crew

As soon as the redhead had called out, her team assembled around them. "It would be amazing Mr. Barton", she answered, her smile letting her eyes sparkle even more. Clint caught himself thinking how much he liked his name out of her mouth. "Okay then", he answered, trying not to sound too much like a crazy fangirl, "why don't we talk inside in the lounge?" As nobody seemed to have any objections, they relocated to some comfy chairs at the back of the ship. Not wanting any awkward silence to come up, the reporter started right away. "So maybe we begin with some basics. What is your crew called? Where are you from? And how do you work?"

The group all looked at each other until finally metal-arm-guy spoke up:" I think Nat should tell the story. And we just add what we think is important." As the others nodded, the redhead, Nat he supposed, bend forward resting her hands on the table. "Okay so we are the "Broken Heroes", a New York based dancing crew. I am Natasha Romanoff, those kids are Wanda and Pietro, then we have Peter with his partner Gamora, Daisy and Lincoln and my partner Bucky. And then, extremely important, Steve our photographer and manager. Him and me founded the crew a few years back. We are not doing this as our main jobs, Pietro and Wanda are at college, StaticQuake, that's Lincoln and Daisy, are at uni and the rest of us is working at least five days a week. We are training four times for two hours at Daisy's place." "Why there?", Clint asked, sensing a story behind it. "Well it's my parent's place. My adoptive parents to be precise, the others suck kind off. Well anyway, we have a big studio at the edge of our poperty. It's our HQ, like a little playground."

It made Clint smile the way her eyes lit up when she talked about her family." Your parents sound amazing Daisy", he said carefully. Everybody nodded. "Her mom was a figure skater, she knows what it is like to live for the sport", Natasha explained, "when Steve and I first started off we were actually training under a bridge." "So how did that happen?", Clint tried, wanting to know what had really motivated them in the first place. "I hope you have a bit of time left Barton", metal-arm-guy - no, Bucky - said laughing,"it is a longer story." "No worries, we have the whole night", the other man joked. It wasn't just about the article any more, those people fascinated him.

"I learned ballet in Russia, then came to America, American dream and all that crap. I flated in Brooklyn with a girl called Peggy. She was a ballerina at the ballet in NYC but originally from Britain. Amazing dancer, probably the best I have ever met. I didn't get into the ballet there because they were fully set up. Also this recruitment dude seems to have some problem with me because he vetoes against me at every audition ever since. Anyway, Steve was Peggy's boyfriend at that time, that's how we met. Then Peggy... She died in a car crash." There was silence for a moment until Steve continued. "It fucked me up I started drinking so much I didn't even got drunk anymore. Nat wasn't any better and after a time we hooked up to shut out the pain. That was 2010. She stopped dancing as well and then -" "I came along ", Bucky took over. " I was wrecked as they were so definitely not what they needed but I moved in anyway. Just came back from Afghanistan with heavy PTSD. Before joining the army I had danced and Nat and I bonded over that, starting again. It was like therapy. Our flat was so small that we trained under a bridge just as Nat had said. Together we managed to get our act together."

"Then Steve dumped me half a year later and quite soon he and Bucky started off", the redhead continued, smiling fondly at the couple. "But that is okay. They are so cute together and we are better off in the friendzone anyway. So one day this couple walks past. Bucky was lifting me up, we were just starting to perform at small events. She stops and looks at us and just says 'boy if you hold her like that you will drop her one day and she will break a leg if not more'. Then she comes over and shows us how she would do it. Her husband starts talking to Steve and they invite us for dinner. Turned out Phil knows my employee. That was kind of awkward at first. They walked past a few more times with her giving us pep talks. Then they asked us whether we wanted to train at their place. Mel didn't use her studio full time so she was happy for us to use it. One day this girl started hanging out near our place. She was a bit weird..." "Hey, I wasn't weird! I just had run away from home because my parents both turned out to be psychos! And I had had a really really messed up relationship!", Daisy argued, "you guys were fascinating. You sometimes randomly started dancing in the street when somebody got an idea or posed for a photo. I am so happy you let me join. Firstly because it helped me too. Secondly because I met Phil and Melinda. When they found out I didn't stay with the three permanently because their flat was too small they offered me a room. Became my parents more than the others ever were."

"We got promotions or better jobs and moved to a better flat but Daisy stayed with them", Nat explained, "Bucky still went to get professional support and there he met Peter and Gamora 2013. They have family issues like all of us. Peter joined us right away but convincing Gamy was a bit more difficult." The woman with the black hair shook her head. "You really think twice whether you want to be in one room with two jerks", she commented, pointing at her partner and Bucky, "but Nat convinced me. She can be so charming." Yes, Clint definitely believed that. That woman could be irresistible. "Unfortunately we still couldn't live from dancing even though the five of us were performing regularly", their boss continued her story, "Daisy went to college and one day dragged Lincoln along with the comment 'another lost soul for us.' Well, I could hardly say no. And he was the perfect partner for Daisy."

"I got my own place and then one day I got a call from Phil's sister Victoria. She had found Wanda and Pietro in the streets. They only spoke Russian so I needed to translate. After a while they joined the crew and turned out to be really really good." She smiled fondly at the teenagers. "Well yeah, that is how we all came together. All really messed up and lonely but united in the love for dance. And then there is Steve", she laughed. "Now we want to make videos and Daisy will upload them on YouTube. She is also responsible for our Facebook page and Instergram and such." "No no no!", Lincoln interfered, "Nat, you are the Instergram Queen, don't deny it. Mr. Barton, you have to check out her profile. It's RedDancingDevil I think."

For some reason Clint didn't understand why Natasha glared at the younger man, still he was determined to check it out later. Maybe get a knew Background picture for his phone.. "So for you dancing is like a therapy to get over personal problems and through hard times and you all found a family in this group ", the reporter summaized. Everybody nodded.

"Yeah we are a pile of issues", Peter interfered. He pointed at himself. "Daddyissues. Gamora stepdaddyissues. The twins have massive daddyissues too. Don't even get started on Daisy's original family or her ex-douchebag-boyfriends. Everyone in Lincoln's family hates him. Steve's family is also a mess. Bucky and Nat don't even have one to start with. What about you, writer?"

Family had always been a sore spot for Clint so he tried to play it down. "No parents and only trouble with my brother. And my ex-wife is now my best friend and married to my co-worker." Nat smiled sympathetically. "Ever thought of starting to dance?" "No I think I'll stick to archery, but thank you very much ", he answered laughing. Natasha eyed him curiously but didn't say more.

They talked a few more minutes and agreed Steve would supply some photos for the article, then they parted for the night. Just when he wanted to walk into his cabin he heard foot steps behind him. Nat was standing there, looking beautiful even in the horrible neon light. After getting closer, she handed him a piece of paper. "My number. Just in case something doesn't work out with the article. Or if you want to give dancing a go after all ", she said, blushing slightly. "And if I just want to call you?", he wondered loudly. "Well then you can do that too."

* * *

 **That was the second part of "Legendary". I have a few ideas of how to extend it, maybe I will some time.**


	5. Rain (WinterWakanda)

**Okay, now a confession: I so ship this couple but it is not easy to find stories about them. So yeah, here we go, my first story for WinterWakanda. Or SoldierPrincess. Or BrightWolf. I think I stick with WinterWakanda. What do you think?**

 **Reviews are as always appreciated, thank you so much for the last one by Guest.**

 **Disclaimer: I neither own Marvel nor "Rain" by The Script**

* * *

 **Rain or Fucked it up 3 times**

Song: Rain by The Script

Characters: WinterWakanda (Bucky and Shuri)

Genre: Drama, Angst, Hurt

Set between Black Panther and Infinity War. _**Last paragraph contains spoilers!**_

Fucked it up the 1st time

The door slammed shut when the Winter Soldier left her lab, causing scientists to jump out of his way. Not that Suit I coums blame them, he was really a frightening view, his eyes sparkling with fury, every muscle tense. For the second time during the last few days she asked herself whether it had been the right call to get him out of the ice so soon. Would it have been better to wait? Maybe he wasn't ready, maybe she wasn't ready. But going back was not an option. So they had to get through this somehow, removing his triggers as quickly as possible. Then he would be free again. Shuri really wanted to give him that freedom, not because of pity but because of respect. He deserved it, she was certain about that. What had happened had not been his choice but forced upon him, he was a victim as much as the people he had killed. If she was completely honest with hwrself, the princess also found him quite attractive, even without his arm, messy hair and a haunted look in his eyes he still had this something that once upon a time had made all the women swoon.

Bucky punched a tree as he walked out, leaving a hole. It was frustrating and annoying, removing the triggers worked so slowly and at the same time hurt so much. Sometimes he had the feeling he couldn't take it but then remembered he had to, for Steve. Additionally he also felt damn guilty for screaming at the scientists, especially at T'Challa's little sister. He knew it was no way to treat a woman, a princess, somebody who genuinely seemed to be interested in his well-being. She was also smart, witty and sassy, everything he liked in a woman. Unfortunately she was far out of his reach, both from status and from age. Still Bucky knew he might be developing an unhealthy crush in her, that had to stop! But being rude wasn't the answer, it wasn't her fault that she was so fucking gorgeous.

Fucked it up for the 2nd time

Being lonely sucked. Being lonely standing in the rain even more. Standing in the rain after being rejected by the man you loved sucked the most. "You are to young. And beautiful and simply too good for me princess", he had said. He had traced the shape of her face with his fingertips. Pressed a kiss to her lips, as gentle and quick as a butterfly. Vanished into the darkness of the uncoming storm while she was too stunned to move. There was no time to hold him back. To run after him. To grab his hand and pull him towards her. He was just too quick. Now she knew why they called him the Winter Soldier: He stole the sunshine from her heart and replaced it with ice. She hated it. She hated him. And still loved him even more with every passing minute.

He had to tell himself again and again that this was the right decision. That he really had to let her go. No, that he had to leave her. Because she apparently did not want him to walk out just like that. Which made it even harder. Her tears had nearly drowned his last resolve, so he had fled, leaving her there. How could he go? But how could he stay? He wasn't what she needed. Shuri deserved so much more and he was damaged goods. Bucky looked up into the sky and let the rain water mingle with the tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

Fucked it up for the 3rd time _**(SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR!)**_

Sobs shook the small shoulders of the princess but she didn't bother about covering it up. Half of the population was gone. Her brother was gone. Bucky was gone. Gone with the wind, literally. And she was left. Alone. For some reason, the only thing that offered the smallest consolation was the fact that the vibranium arm had vanished with the soldier. Wherever he was now, at least something would remind him of the princess. They really had fucked it up. Wasted the little bit of time they could have had together. Shuri looked outside. It was raining.


	6. One more (Philinda)

**Hey guys,**  
 **I know it has been quite a while since I updated this. But I heard that song and the story simply started to form in my head - Nothing I could do about that ;)**  
 **I simply love the song because it tells a story itself and has such a beautiful outcome. Oh and because it is by Mitch James, definitely the coolest Kiwi male solo artist around atm.**

 **The pairing is one of my "standard ones" but I just love them too much together.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel nor the song.**

* * *

Song: One more by Mitch James

Pairing: Philinda (Melinda May x Phil Coulson) and a Baby Skye

Genre: Family/ Angst /Hurt /Comfort/ Fluff

Setting: S.H.I.E.L.D. AU with a Coulson family

* * *

 **One more** or **Little Miracle**

Phil Coulson did not really know what to think when he heard the name of his soon-to-be partner - Melinda May. Not only a field agent, no, a young specialst, probably the best of their generation. People either admired her, hated her or were genuinely scared and Phil was not yet sure what of it he would be. Of course he knew that he himself was not a bad agent as such, he was clever and good with people. But he was also aware that he could never kick ass like her. At least not if her reputation was at least kind of close to the truth.

When Melinda finally walked into his life, he knew from the first moment that it would change forever. He didn't know whether for the good or for the bad, if life and work would make them or break them. They did not talk much in the beginning, at least not if it wasn't work related. Until one Friday night the woman left behind her phone and he ran after her. It must have looked ridiculous but for some reason she did not seem to mind. After that, their interaction became warmer, more open, even friendly by times.

They found out they could count on each other, could confide in each other, could have fun together. Collegues became friends, good friends, best friends. Until one day, they weren't anymore. Phil and Melinda had become their everythings.

And then while they were floating in their happy rose-red bubble, Bahrain happened. Agents were in danger, May went in - and out came somebody else. A myth. A legend. Somebody people called "The Cavalry".  
He was with her that day, saw her distress, the blood, where she had been hurt - but somehow she seemed to have slipped away from him. May accused him of not understanding what she was going through, that was true, but how could he? She would not talk about what had happened , not really at least.  
They became so distant that they finally separated, but for Phil she still was his personal hero, even more than Captain America had ever been.

Even after a year, there was no doubt in his mind that they belonged together, so he fought. He fought for her and that made her fight back. And while they were fighting their own personal war against each other they were slowly drifting back towards each other. They met halfway in an explosion of emotions, like to nearly burned out stars fusing to something new and bright.

"Melinda", Phil said one night in those silent short moments before drifting off to sleep, "what do you think about children?"

She just smiled back at him, her eyes sparkling again.

"As long as they get my last name"

Of course, as usual, things did not come as the two had planned. The injuries May had gotten during the mission in Bahrain had been so severe that the doctors were fairly certain that she could not have children at all. When the couple found out, there were tears and fury and more tears. Melinda thought that it was somehow payback for what she had done to the girl during the mission and started to pull away again, but this time Phil would not let her. He knew he would love her no matter what, even though they were arguing, even though they were far from perfect.

As it got clear that there was nothing that they could do, they began to think about adopting. That was two years after the first bad news.

Then, one day, the doctors called May back in after a routine health assessment. The news shocked both to the core - she was finally pregnant. Everybody warned that their baby might not survive, but the soon-to-be-dad somehow was certain that this incredibly strong woman he loved so much would make the impossible happen.

On the 11th of July, just another Sunday night, it happened. The doctors and nurses were in a frenzy, everybody was panicking. Melinda's jaw was clenched in pain but she did endure it without complaining, without making a sound. She knew that she had to be strong, for her baby but also for her partner who already looked like a mess. And it wasn't over yet. Far from it.

Finally, they brought her into surgery and left a devastated Phil outside, pacing the hallways. There was nothing more important than the two people currently fighting for their lives. They were his world, the centre of his universe, even though he hadn't met one of them yet. Was that weird? For him, it was the most natural thing in the world.

After hours and hours of waiting, they came to him and told him. He was a dad.

Tears of relief and joy streamed down his face as he processed it The Miracle had happened.

When his girlfriend finally held their daughter in her arms, it was the most beautiful picture the agent had ever seen in his life.

"So, what should we call her?", he asked quietly, "I thought about Merry May. You know, another first name with 'M'".

Melinda laughed lightly, trying not to disturb their little girl.

"Merry? No! That reminds me too much of Mary. And I don't want to call her Mary."

As if she knew thet they were talking about her, the little one opened her big brown eyes and stared at her mother.

"My little Angel-eyes, what name should you get?", the mum asked gently.

"What do you think about Skye?", her father wanted to know.

Dark eyes met his blue ones and she simply nodded, the brightest smile on her face.

After all the ups and downs and downs and ups, they finally were they were supposed to be. The two of them together. With one more.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know please!**


End file.
